Computer based analysis of medical images pertaining cardiac structures allows diagnosis of cardiovascular diseases. Identifying the heart chambers, the endocardium, epicardium, ventricular volumes, and wall thicknesses during various stages of the cardiac cycle provides the physician to access disease state and prescribe therapeutic regimens. There is a need to non-invasively and accurately derive information of the heart during its beating cycle between systole and diastole.